Ten Years Later
by TL22
Summary: Jess came to Yale for Rory and she didn't say no. Rory and Dean never had the affair. A look into what the future may have held
1. Chapter 1

**Ten Years Later**

Jess looked up when he heard the chime in the diner door ring. Lindsay Forester had walked in. That meant the idiot Dean was in town. His eyes followed her till she sat at a table. Dean's wife was tall blonde and elegant. Every hair in place every piece of clothing beautifully tailored. She was totally devoid of jewelry except for a gold cross that adorned her neck and a simple gold wedding band.

Jess looked around. His uncle was nowhere to be seen, so it was up to him to wait on her. Jess walked over and stood wordlessly by her table. Lindsay sensing his presence looked up. After a moment's hesitation she spoke. "Coffee, black with an apple fritter." As soon as Lindsay spoke she dismissed him with her eyes.

Jess walked away fuming; she dismissed him like he was an errant roach. Life wasn't fair. It was him who should be sitting at the table and Lindsay should be waiting on him. When Jess returned with her order she was reading a legal paper of some sort. He set the coffee and pastry to her left. Lindsay didn't even acknowledge him; she kept on reading.

When Jess arrived at the counter his uncle Luke had re-appeared. "Luke I'm taking a break, I'll be back in twenty. Without waiting for a reply he took off his apron and threw it on the counter and strode out of the diner. Jess walked across the street and lit a cigarette.

Jess took a deep pull on his cigarette and let the smoke slowly drift out of his nostrils. His life wasn't supposed to be like this. He was going to conquer the world. His thoughts wandered back to when his mother married TJ. He didn't want to attend the wedding, but Luke insisted and to his surprise he had a good time. After the wedding he was going to attend to the other reason he returned to Connecticut. It was time for him and Rory to be together and leave Stars Hollow. They were both smart. The world would be their oyster.

Through his conversations with Luke he found out that Rory was still at Yale. He left Stars Hollow in the early evening and drove to New Haven. Finding the college wasn't hard. Luke told him what dorm Rory resided in. When he arrived at Rory's dorm; to his mortification the idiot Dean was standing with Rory talking. Screw Dean he decided. He joined the duo and without even acknowledging Dean's presence he spoke "Rory I need to talk to you."

Rory turned to Dean and spoke. "You need to go Dean."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and walked away wordlessly.

Rory opened her dorm door and Jess followed her in. To his delight Rory was packed up. Jess would never forget the conversation they had. It was short and to the point. "Rory you and I belong together, we've known it since the first time we met. I want to be with you. Come to New York with me."

Rory hesitated and when she spoke he couldn't believe it. "Yes Jess I'll go with you." He was on top of the world.

Jess's own loud sardonic laugh startled him. He didn't mean to laugh aloud. Jess reached into his shirt pocket and took out his pack of Salems; he wanted another cigarette. Jess thought back to his life in New York. His feeling of euphoria lasted all of eight weeks.

Job hunting did not go as well as he thought it would. He told the prospective employers how smart he was and they should hire him. All he got was you don't have a high school diploma sorry. Finally he found a job waiting tables in a diner in Queens.

Rory fared a bit better. She landed a job with the New York Times; not as a reporter, they were very unimpressed with her resume, but offered her a job as a receptionist. This wasn't quite how He envisioned life in New York, but it was doable.

Two months later his New York dreams came to a crashing halt. Rory was pregnant. They had no health insurance, and eventually she would have to quit her job. There was no way he could support a wife and child on wages and tips he made in a greasy spoon.

Jess made a call to his uncle Luke. After Jess explained his situation there was silence on the line. Finally Luke spoke. "Jess why do you have the talent to make a terrible situation worse?" Marry her and come back to Stars Hollow. I'll pay for the child and you can work off your debt to me by working at the diner."

Jess returned to Stars Hollow with his new bride on a rainy Saturday afternoon. He thought that Lorelai did not like him before, now he knew she despised him. Rory eventually went to work for her mother at the Inn. He was not allowed to set foot in the Inn, nor was he allowed to set foot in Lorelai's home.

Jess stood up and walked back to the diner. He ran into Lindsay on her way out. His bitterness was overflowing. "Lindsay."

Lindsay turned, looked at him before she spoke. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes." He said sneeringly. "Who else would I be talking to?"

Lindsay started to turn away and leave. "You know Lindsay, you were his second choice." He had to take her smug ass down a notch.

Lindsay smiled at him. "Maybe so Jess, but I am his final choice. Isn't your first choice married to someone else now?"

Jess saw red. "Screw you Lindsay." Instead of entering the diner Jess turned and walked to the local pub. He needed a drink to calm him down. Once seated at the dark bar he ordered a shot of Ten High and a Pabst draft beer. As soon as his drinks arrived he downed the shot and slid the glass across the bar and nodded for a refill. Lindsay had hit a nerve.

Their daughter was born six months after their arrival. They named her Lynn. No particular reason; it just sounded good. Lynn Mariano. Two years after that Rory left him. They had an argument. Rory told him that she was fed up with his arrogant condescending attitude and he told her that he was tired of her fairy princess outlook on life. That was the opportunity Lorelai and her mother were waiting for. Before he could say boo; Rory was living with grandparents in Hartford. Two months later she was re-enrolled in Yale. Jess knew Richard Gilmore pulled some strings. Shortly thereafter he was served with divorce papers. Rory wanted no alimony no child support and full custody of Lynn.

So he was back where he started waiting tables in his uncle's diner. Two years after graduating Yale Rory had run into a former classmate of hers from Chilton. Jess met him a couple of times when Rory brought Lynn for his visits. The fact that Rory married a guy her grandparents approved of pissed him off. Some rich blonde idiot named Tristan married her. He hated how Tristan looked down at him.

Jess ordered another shot. He knew Luke would be pissed off at him, but he was beyond caring. While he was floundering in Stars Hollow Dean and Lindsay put each other though collage. She became a corporate Lawyer. Dean received a degree in structural engineering and worked for the Quill group in Bridgeport. They had the life he and Rory should have had. His resentment was being fueled by the liquor. He realized the dress Lindsay was wearing probably cost more than he made in a week.

Stumbling out of the bar after his sixth shot of Ten High; Jess decided he wasn't going back to work. He needed to figure out his life. While walking he saw a Black GMC Yukon. He knew it was Dean's car. In his mind the car fitted Dean's personality perfectly; big stupid and useless. Jess took out his car keys and looked around. No one was paying any attention to him; he took his key and walked the length of the vehicle scrapping his key against the highly polished side. Jess looked back; the act of vandalism against Dean made him feel better.

**To Be Continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Jess felt violent shaking. He opened his eyes and saw his uncle; with a hoarse voice he whined. "Hey what's with the shaking?"

Luke put his hands on his hips. "Jess you realize that the diner opens in about fifteen minutes and being a Saturday I need you there. And what's this crap you go out for a smoke and never coming back?"

Jess's head hurt, he needed some Advil badly. "Look Luke, I'm sorry, I was having a bad day. It wasn't busy, so I took a little time off.

"You know Jess: I pay a salary. It would be nice if you were here for some of the hours I pay you."

"Yeah, yeah, Luke let me shower and I'll be down in about twenty."

Luke nodded at him, rose from the chair and went down the stairs to the diner.

Jess lit a cigarette, He'd smoke one before he showered. He thought back to the uproar his return to Stars Hollow with Rory had caused. Actually his return caused the breakup of his uncle and Lorelai. Luke defended him and all Loreali could see is that he ruined Rory's life. Jess did not really care about his uncle's love life. He figured it was his business and why should he even give a shit. Eventually Lorelai stopped coming into the diner, which suited Jess just fine. Jess rose from the bed and walked into the bath room. He flicked his cigarette into the toilet and started showering. His life sucked, for a long time Luke was sharp and terse with him, as he caused a rift between Lorelai and his uncle. Rachel reappeared and his uncle started seeing her again. With Luke being preoccupied with Rachel, he got off of Jess's case.

XXXXX

Dean didn't mind the monthly visits to Stars Hollow with his wife. She had a high pressure job and it was her way of unwinding. However he did get a kick out of his wife playing Suzie Homemaker; helping her mother in the kitchen and doing all sorts of domestic chores.

Actually back home in Fairfield he did most of the cooking when they didn't go out. A fulltime maid took care of cleaning the house. He and Lindsay were lucky. Dean could now admit to himself that he married her on the rebound and their first, couple of years together were rocky. His wife was a fun loving girl who took the rite of marriage very seriously.

Once He realized that he married a great girl who loved him and he started working on the marriage it all fell into place. Dean could not even conceive of not loving his wife. But in a left handed way he owed it all to Jess.

Dean took a deep breath and thought back to the mistake he almost made. He and Lindsay were having an especially rocky time and Rory appeared on the scene. He started falling under her spell again. Rory was also going around town bad mouthing his wife. Lindsay overheard her in the market one day and asked him why it was Rory's business what they did.

He was out shooting pool with some friends when the call came. Rory was stranded in some bar in New Haven, would he come and get her. Like a fool he did. He never wondered why she didn't call her mother, or grandparents, Luke or just take a cab. He found her at some college frat boy bar. They ordered a couple of burgers and a beer the drove her to the dorm. While they were talking by her door he had feeling she was about to invite him in. If he had entered her dorm room; Dean knew what would have happened.

At the time he was totally pissed. Jess came out of nowhere and told Rory he needed to talk to her. She told him to go and led jess into her room. He was hurt and angry, but a small part of him was relieved. A few days later he heard that Rory had went off with Jess to New York City. For some reason he was not as disappointed as he thought he would be.

Finally he and Lindsay did something they should have done before they were married. They sat down and told each other what they wanted out of life and the marriage. That's when the plan was hatched for both of them to go to college. They both enrolled in a junior college and Lindsay got a job waiting tables. The first few years were hard. Seemed like all they did was work and study. The two of them graduated junior college and were accepted into the University of Connecticut. He took out a student loan and Lindsay had won a scholarship. Life became somewhat easier. They both graduated and Lindsay was accepted into law school.

Now both of them had salaries in the excess of six figures and they lived comfortably. If it wasn't for Jess appearing when he did; He would have given in to temptation and now and probably still be working for Tom.

Lindsay shook him out of his daydream. "Come on lazy, drop me off at Luke's."

Dean stretched and stood up. "Okay dear, but why must you meet there?"

"I guess because that is where we used to go after school. I know you don't like the place, but the rest of us do."

Dean took a quick look; Lindsay's parents were not around. He patted her on the ass and kissed her. Let's go, your chauffer awaits you."

The deep gash on the side of his Yukon stopped him in his tacks. "Linds, come here."

Lindsay figuring her husband wanted another kiss walked over. Dean just pointed to the side of the Yukon. "Didn't you see this when you came home?"

Lindsay's mouth dropped open. She knew how Dean was attached to his Yukon. Instinctively she clutched his hand and joined her husband staring at his pride and joy. "I'm sorry honey."

Dean kissed the top of her head. Nothing to be sorry about, one of the immature idiots in town did it. It was dark when you came home. Don't worry about it.

Five minutes later Dean arrived in front of Luke's diner and stopped. Lindsay leaned over and kissed him; then jumped out curious to see which of her former classmates had shown up.

XXXXX

The diner was busy and the morning swiftly passed. Jess was about to take a break when the door swung open and a group of laughing women walked in. Among them to his surprise was Lindsay Forester again. He wondered why her sudden attachment to the diner. Jess was startled by the appearance of his old girlfriend, Shane who he hadn't seen in years. Jess was staring at them from the safety of the kitchen, hoping that Luke or Lane took the table. Then it came to him. He knew all these girls. They all went to high school with him. Jess ran his hands through his hair and adjusted his belt. He would wait on the table; maybe he could score a date with one of them.

Jess sauntered over to the tables the women had pushed together and cheerfully spoke. "Good morning Ladies what can I get for you?"

Jess could see that one by one they started remembering him. The table fell silent. Jess scanned their faces and noticed the gamut of their emotions ran from indifference to disgust. Silently Lindsay rose from the table. Shortly she returned with Luke.

Luke took a quick look at the women seated at the table. He put his hand on Jess' shoulder. "Take care of the counter, I got this."

Jess turned on his heel and slowly walked toward the counter. He was boiling. Muttering to himself "Who in the hell did these bitches think they were. They didn't even want him to wait on them. Screw them."

Jess kept watching the table out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't seen Shane in years; maybe he'd have a chance to speak to her when the group broke up.

Jess and Luke looked at the woman splitting up the bill; as in any group of woman each one figured out exactly what they had and put in the exact amount of money. Jess shook his head and turned to Luke. "They're going to be longer figuring out the bill that they spent eating.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares Jess? At least it isn't one person picking up the tab all the time; then gave Jess a hard look.

Noticing that Shane was just about the only one left, Jess decided he would talk to her. After all she had been his girlfriend for a summer. As soon as Shane exited the diner, Jess was right behind her. For some reason she was lagging behind the others. Maybe she wanted to talk to him also?'

Running up on Shane he put a hand on her shoulder. She quickly whirled. For a moment she looked at him speechless; then she spoke. "Get your damn hands off of me asshole.

Her reaction surprised Jess. "What's your problem Shane?"

Shane smiled wickedly at him. "Well Jess that is a fifty percent improvement."

Puzzled Jess replied. "What do you mean?"

"Let's see Jess our last conversation was your phone call to me, telling me you were breaking up with me. I asked why and you told me that you were moving on to better things and then hung up... If that wasn't bad enough, in school you would walk past me like I didn't exist. I mean, that is when you bothered to attend school. So what do you want Jess?"

"Oh come on Shane that was in the past. How come you are all in town together?"

"I'm on the committee for planning the ten year reunion for Stars Hollow High. Why would you care?"

Jess took a step closer to Shane and stared into her blue eyes. Maybe I would like to attend."

Shane did not step back. "Why Jess? We all know about your conversation with the principal when he informed you that your attendance record would not permit you to graduate."

"Where are you going with this Shane?"

"Well Bill Ross and Alice Cole were in the next room waiting to interview the principal for the school paper. They told us how you told the principal you were smarter than anyone in the school and he knew it. Well when that word got around it was generally thought among the student population that you were an arrogant jerk. Good thing you stopped attending school right about then. You see Jess; you think you're too good for us. So get away from me, don't touch or talk to me again." Shane slowly turned and continued walking to her car.

Jess watched her walk away. He couldn't help but notice the car she got behind the wheel of was a BMW.

Again he walked into the diner and threw his apron on the counter. Luke looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"You're not busy, so I'm taking off." Before Luke could answer Jess walked out the door and headed for the Tavern.

Jess walked out of the bright sunlight into the dark confines of Rose's tavern. He was momentarily almost blinded. Carefully he walked to the bar and ordered a Pabst's blue ribbon beer.

Just as he was about to finish his glass his vision adjusted to the dark confines of the bar. The first thing he noticed was Dean quietly sitting at the end of the bar nursing a beer.

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

Jess stared at Dean for another five seconds, and then turned away. He beckoned to the girl behind the bar for his usual shot of Ten High. The shot arrived and Jess sipped it then threw it back and followed with a large drink of beer. He'd never seen Dean in here before. Jess smiled wickedly, maybe there was trouble with the Foresters.

His thoughts turned to Lindsay. She'd had grown into one beautiful piece of ass. He let his mind wander to the thoughts of the naked Lindsay in his bed. The fact that it was Dean's wife made it more exciting for him. He had taken one girl from Dean. There was no reason why he couldn't do it again.

He'd wait awhile and after a decent amount of time he would approach Lindsay and make his peace with her and go from there. The more Jess thought about his fantasy the more he liked it. Jess beckoned to the bartender for another shot.

Dean noticed when Jess walked in. It had been years since they had said anything to each other. He knew Jess worked at Luke's; one of the reasons he did not go there, the other being Luke. Dean smiled to himself and briefly considered sending a beer to Jess and thanking him for saving his marriage. "Let sleeping dogs lie." He muttered to himself. Then he smiled, that was a good analogy. Sleeping dog and Jess. It fit.

After several minutes Jess looked over at Dean again. If Dean had noticed him, he gave no indication. Suddenly he heard the bar door open and Lindsay had walked in. Jess admired how the off white Vee necked dress accented the curves of her slender form. And those legs, those deliciously long legs. Jess closed his eyes and thought of running his hands over her long shapely legs. He opened his eyes. Lindsay had stopped besides Dean. Maybe this was it. This is when she is going to tell Dean she is leaving. Jess leaned forward. His alcohol addled brain waiting for the words he knew were going to come next.

Lindsay sat next to Dean. She lightly put her fingers on his cheek and turned his head so she could kiss him. "What?" he said aloud. All eyes in the bar tuned and looked at him. Jess ran his hands through his hair and ordered another shot. His world sucked he thought. Even his daydreams had bad endings.

Jess ordered another beer and shot. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Lindsay and Dean quietly converse. Lindsay to his surprise drank her beer straight from the bottle. There was something sexy about that. He needed to focus his thoughts elsewhere. It pissed him off. He was easily the smartest man around. He read voraciously. When he wasn't drinking he was reading, but his life was sliding toward more drinking and less reading.

Dean was pleasantly surprised when Lindsay joined him and bestowed a kiss upon him that promised more later. "So how did your reunion committee meeting go?"

"Real good honey." Lindsay paused when she spotted Jess sitting at the corner of the bar. She cocked her head toward Jess. Dean silently followed her gaze. Lindsay hesitated and slowly spoke. You know Jess's ex Shane is part of the committee.

"How is she? I know she wasn't doing too well after graduation." Dean remembered the cute vivacious blonde that was Jess's girlfriend and her subsequent decent into drugs and alcohol.

'She met a good guy Dean. He's a firefighter in New York City and Shane is now a paralegal for a firm that litigates construction law."

"Good for her dear. Where did she meet him?"

Lindsay gave a little shrug. "At an AA meeting. He is a fireman. Shane told me he tried to drink himself to death. He felt guilty. A couple people in his fire company were killed on the job.

"You know we are lucky Lindsay. Nothing like that ever happened to us. You hear about something like that and it makes our little troubles seem so insignificant."

Lindsay placed her hand on her husband's leg. "What troubles do we have? Fighting with the home owners association? Me giving you five reasons why you shouldn't buy a Porsche?"

Dean laughed. "Hey, don't put it all on me. You have your own insufferable traits.-

Lindsay started laughing. I have insufferable traits? Be careful big guy."

"Yes" Dean said in mock indignation. "You use my razor on your legs. Do you have any idea what happens when I try to shave? Also the constant stealing of my tee shirts."

Lindsay shook her head. "I thought you would be happy when I wore your Tee shirts. They are so long I usually don't wear anything else."

Dean thought for a second. "Tue, true, take that off the list."

Jess could not avoid hearing the banter between Lindsay and Dean. He shook his head. Even the when he dated Rory in high school and their subsequent marriage he never experienced the light and loving repartee of Dean and Lindsay.

With a bleary eye he looked at the bartender and signaled for another shot. Jess wondered if Rory ever really loved him. Jess just downed another shot. He noticed that Dean and Lindsay had risen and were walking out of the bar. He could not help but notice how close they walked together. Not touching but so close. For a minute Jess felt envy. Then he reminded himself that he was smarter than Dean and that Dean was an idiot. Jess felt better. "Hey Meredith how about another round."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke turned the key and walked into his dark and silent diner. It was five AM and he had to get things ready for Sunday breakfast. Lane usually joined him about five thirty. Before he started on his chores he took a deep breath and climbed the stairs to his old apartment. Quietly he opened the door. Jess was sprawled across his bed and the room reeked of cigarettes and cheap whiskey. Luke shook his head and returned to the diner.

He had tried everything with Jess. The kid just refused any advice. Jess walked around with the attitude that he was the smartest one around and why should he listen to anyone else. His taking Jess and Rory in and taking Jess's side cost him his relationship with Lorelai.

The jingling of the door chimes snapped Luke out of his reverie. Lane had arrived. Lane worked Sundays and the lunch rush hour during the week. Her children were in school and she liked to make a little extra cash. Lane was invaluable to him. She was polite, efficient and cheerful. On the other hand Jess could be efficient, but he was never cheerful or very polite.

In Greenwich Connecticut a couple was having an early cup of coffee. They liked the quiet of early Sunday morning. No maid, no child, just the two of them. The quiet Sunday morning interlude gave them time to discuss their plans for the upcoming week.

Rory looked across the table at her husband Tristan; never in her wildest dreams did she think she would wind up being his wife. Rory handed Tristan an envelope.

He looked at his wife curiously. "What's this?"

"It's an invitation, just read it."

Tristan scanned the short not and looked up. "It's an invitation to attend the Stars Hollow high ten year reunion. Why would you go to this?"

Rory took a sip of her coffee set it down then spoke. I did attend my freshman year there, plus it'll be nice catching up with Lane.

"True, you did. I just wonder what kind of scene your ex will cause this time?"

Rory shook her head and shrugged. "I have no idea, but next weekend is his turn to see Lynn."

Tristan nodded silently, and then took a sip of his coffee. You know we need to continue the conversation we had last week about Jess and his parental rights.

"I know we do. This situation can't continue.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Rory was quietly sitting at her desk. A manuscript was open before her. She knew a decision needed to be made soon on publishing the story. The brunette looked at the clock, two hours and she hadn't read a single page. Yesterday her husband brought up the Jess problem again. During the divorce Jess's lawyer had persuaded the judge to issue a ruling that she could not take Lynn out of state. At the time it was no big deal and she would agree to just about anything to get out of the marriage

A small smile crossed her face momentarily; the irony of marrying Tristan, her nemesis from Chilton. As a young girl she had fantasized marrying Dean and she had even fantasized marrying Jess; unfortunately that fantasy came true, but Tristan, no fantasies, just horrible things happening to him. Some times when she lay in his arms she felt guilty of the horrible things she wished upon him. A long time ago Rory made up her mind she would not tell him. What purpose would it serve?

Rory slowly closed the manuscript she was reading. Even if she could force herself to read, no justice would be given to the author. The coffee in her cup was cold. Rory rose and dumped it in the sink, then refilled her cup with steaming dark brown liquid. Instead of returning to her desk she sat in the rocking chair Tristan had bought for her office. He had noticed how she liked to sit in the old rocking chair at home and think.

She needed a break: actually Rory needed a break from life. So many little things were just piling up. As soon as she sat in the chair a sigh of relief escaped her lips. This is what she needed. Taking a long sip of coffee Rory rested the cup on the arm of the chair. The editor let her thoughts wander back to when she met Tristan again.

After graduating Yale Rory decided to stay with her grandparents. She found work in Hartford, plus she liked a lot of the life her mother rejected. Dressing for a formal was fun, meeting different people at the endless dinners she attended with her grandparents was fun and interesting. At a charity dinner for the preservation of American Indian culture she ran into her old nemesis; Tristan Dugray.

The first words she heard were. "Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow? And are you wearing any silver bells and cockle shells?"

Rory quickly turned and looked into the blue eyes of her former nemesis. She stared for a minute collecting her thoughts. "Why are you here?" Is all she could blurt out?

Tristan smiled and gave a little bow. "The same reason you are here; supporting Native Americans. My father couldn't attend and he sent me forth with a large check for the charity."

"I have met your father Tristan, but he has never spoken of you. The last I heard you were in some military school in North Carolina."

"Ah yes North Carolina. I developed a fondness for grits and pork barbeque. Also now that I think of it black beans and rice, with hog jowl."

Rory laughed. "Hog Jowl?"

"Yes adds to the flavor. So what brings you here?"

"I'm living in Hartford now with my grandparents and I usually tag along to the various events when I can."

Tristan took in the woman before him. She had changed from high school, but she was still an attractive woman. "Rory I just came back to Hartford, do you think we can put the past behind us?

Rory hesitated. She remembered what an ass he was, but his demeanor had changed. There was a calmness and gentleness about him she had never seen before. She smiled. "Of course we can Tristan, we're adults."

Tristan took her hand and returned her smile. "I appreciate it. I need to go. Check delivered, made a good showing. My father will be happy. Take care Rory good seeing you again." Tristan dropped her hand and did an about face and walked off.

Three days later her grandmother knocked on the open door and walked into her bedroom. She handed Rory the cordless and with an arched eyebrow she spoke. "It's a man for you."

Emily being Emily made no move to leave. Rory looked up at her with a flicker of annoyance then spoke. "Hello."

"Hi, would you like to meet me for a drink? I'm taking you at your word that we can be friends."

The fact that Tristan called her surprised her. She was silent for several seconds. Then Tristan spoke again. "Hello, are you there?"

Softly she replied. "Yes."

"Is that a yes you will meet me for a drink or a yes that you are still there?"

"Yes that I am still here." Rory hesitated. "When?"

With a little laugh Tristan replied. "How about now?"

Quietly Rory replied. "I can't I have to pick up my daughter."

Now it was Tristan's turn to pause and be silent. He was shocked. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes, she is five. Do you want to change your mind about the drink?"

"No I don't; we can meet later or I can pick you up."

Rory didn't want to be stuck with Tristan, but he intrigued her. I'll meet you at seven. Just tell me where."

"Do you know where Bennies Irish pub is? I don't mind picking you up."

"That's okay; I'll see you at seven."

Her grandmother spoke. "You're going on a date?"

"Yes I believe so. I guess you could call it that."

"Well call him back and have him pick you up at the house. You just don't go running off and meet some guy in a bar."

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather meet him. I am not sure I am going to like him."

Emily shook her head. "You're going to meet a man you're not sure you like? What is wrong with you? I disapprove."

Rory stood up and handed the phone back to her grandmother. "I'm sorry you disapprove, but I'd rather do it this way.

"I'm sure your Grandfather will have something to say." Emily turned and walked out of the room.

A smile crossed her features. Both her grandparents had a lot to say when she returned from her date at nine A.M. the next morning. It took her close to a half hour to get a word in edgewise. That all her clothing stayed on and they just talked through the night. But it was the night she started falling for her ex-nemesis.

XXXXX

Eighty miles to the south in Manhattan the blonde paralegal leaned back in her chair. Shane was looking forward to her ten year reunion. High school was some of the happiest times of her life. Her problems came later on in college but those demons were behind her.

Jess approaching her after the reunion meeting puzzled her. Why after all these years would he want to talk to her? His break up with her was sudden and brutal. She had spent the evening making out with him while they watched a dance marathon. She watched Dean break up with Rory. Later she found out that she was probably the only person in Stars Hollow who did not about Jess's relentless campaign to break up Rory and Dean. "I guess the girlfriend is the last to know." She said under her breath. Shane hadn't been home long when she answered the phone. It was Jess. "I'm breaking up with you." Then the line went silent as he hung up. No explanation. It made sense late the next day when she found out that Rory and Jess was an item. Now it made sense why Rory was always nasty to her.

The fact that Jess broke up with her did not really bother her as much as she thought it would. How he did the break up bothered her and she felt used. Shane knew she wasn't in love with Jess, but she thought of him as a friend. Now he was suddenly too good for her. She felt betrayed. Shane snapped out of her thoughts and became reflective. The fact that it bothered her eleven years later pissed her off. She didn't love Jess, but somehow the fact that he betrayed a friendship and treated her like crap ate at her. Never had she been so wrong about someone. Shane now realized why she recoiled so much when Jess touched her in the parking lot. He was reptilian.

Her husband didn't want to attend her high school reunion. His excuse he was twelve years older and didn't want to people to think she was with an old man. Shane made up her mind; he was going. They met in rehab and helped each other rise, from what was the ashes of their lives. Now they lived in the Riverdale section of The Bronx, a beautiful enclave, due to its location, almost a separate town located in northwestern Bronx; a borough of New York City. She loved the wide streets and the chestnut trees that populated the center medium. Also Shane liked the bagel and pizza shops along Broadway, the long avenue that went from the Yonkers city line to deep into Manhattan.

Shane had always liked Lindsay. They traveled in different circles, but were friendly in high school. They had several classes together and shared the occasional lunch. Shane was surprised that Lindsay married Dean so soon after graduation and even more surprised that they were still together. Dean she did not know very well but Shane was secretly pleased when he slugged Jess; at a party years ago.

Shane leaned back in her chair. They were to meet again next Saturday in Stars Hollow. She really didn't want to run into Jess again. Lindsay reached for her purse and then hesitated, then went ahead and took out her cell phone. She was going to call Lindsay and see if she could get her to call Karen Jones, the woman who was coordinating everything, to see if she could set the meeting someplace other than Luke's.

XXXXX

Jess sat on his favorite barstool in the almost empty bar, staring at the shot of bourbon in front of him. After a minute he picked up the glass, tilted his head back and drank the amber content of the glass. Then picked up his glass of beer and washed down the harsh bourbon. The bartender Meredith approached with the bourbon bottle held at the ready to pour position. Jess shook his head no.

Meredith sat the bottle down and looked at Jess for a moment before she spoke. "Jess, are you going to your ten year reunion?"

Quickly Jess replied. "Why do you want to know? You want to be my date or something?"

Meredith shook her head. "I'm just trying to make conversation Jess." Then she turned to walk away.

"Wait, no I'm not going. I didn't receive an invitation."

Meredith stopped and walked back to Jess. "The invitations are out. They know where you live don't they?"

Jess took a sip of his beer and placed the glass on the scarred bar top. "How do you know? You weren't in my grade."

"True, but my boyfriend was and I'm going with him."

"Probably because I didn't graduated from that loser school."

Meredith shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't think that made a difference. Ray, my boyfriend did his senior year at East Lyme high school. He received an invitation."

Jess tried to assume an air of nonchalance. "Good for him." Inside he was seething. He just realized that he was left off the invitation list on purpose. He looked up at Meredith. Silently she poured him another shot. "It's on me." Then she turned and walked away.

Jess wondered if they could really just not invite him to the class reunion. It is a public event and he qualified by being in that class and graduation was not a criteria.

Before he could make up his mind the cell phone rang. It was his ex-wife Rory, he wondered what she wanted. Jess clicked on the green key. "Speak your peace; are you not bringing Lynn this weekend?"

"Exasperated Rory replied. "Yes, of course I am going to bring her. Do you think maybe you could be less hung over?"

"Kiss my ass Rory, I'll be fine."

Rory sighed. "Jess can't you be civil."

"Civil, why should I be civil? You're the one who dumped me and married that rich ass. How long did you have that planned?"

"I'm not doing this again Jess. I had no idea where he was when I asked you for a divorce and if I remember correctly you had some choice words for me also. But we need to talk.

Angrily Jess replied. "Why? I thought we took care of all the talking years ago. So tell me now what you want?"

"No Jess I'll do it when I see you Saturday."

Jess took the phone away from his ear and sat it on the bar. "Now what kind of drama is she going to come up with?" Ran through his mind. He picked up his glass of beer and drained it and looked for Meredith for a refill.


	5. Chapter 5

Rory had just left Luke's house where Jess was waiting for Lynn. This time was no different than the other times she dropped Lynn off. A sinking feeling of dread settled in her stomach and it would be there till she picked her up at six PM Sunday as per the court order.

Rory was actually relieved that Jess wanted to meet her at his uncle's house. She knew he stayed there when he had custody of Lynn. Actually Rory suspected that Rachel spent the most time with her daughter. Lynn was becoming Rachel's daughter by proxy. Every time she handed Lynn to Rachel she could see the warmth in the older woman's eyes. A thought crossed Rory's mind. Jess most likely looked at his daughter as he viewed her. I have her and I have no idea what to do with her. She knew Jess liked to read to Lynn, but it was Rachel who interacted with her daughter the most.

It was an unspoken ritual, when Rory dropped her daughter off she would stop at Luke's for coffee and chat with her mother's former boyfriend. Rory briefly hesitated before she walked into Luke's. She didn't have much interaction with the townsfolk any longer, but she could feel their eyes on her when she walked in. The sensation was slightly disconcerting, but she ignored the various looks while her eyes searched for Luke.

Luke immediately spotted her when she walked in and gestured to an empty stool at the far side of the counter. Wordlessly he placed an oversized coffee cup in front of her and filled it with the steaming dark liquid she loved. Luke sat the pot aside and pulled up a chair opposite of her

The diner owner was sort of an enigma to her. In some ways he was more a father to her than her biological father. He was gruff and fairly unpleasant at times and in no way should he ever be in a business where he interacted with other people, but yet his diner was a success. Rory often wondered about the turmoil he experienced when he took in Jess and her against his girlfriend's wishes. As furious as Lorelai was, he must have known that helping them would be the end of that relationship. Even after her and Jess separated he still treated her like one of his family.

The odd thing was and maybe not so odd on second thought he never once mentioned her mother to her. Nothing, not even how is she doing. A year after mother threw a very public tirade in a very packed diner and walked out; Rachel came back into his life. Rachel was very leery of restarting her relationship with Luke and they circled each other for a while. Then one day she knocked on Luke's door and a very sleepy Rachel dressed in a robe answered.

"Rory"

The sound of his voice snapped her out of her musings, "Yes Luke."

"Just as he always did he started the conversation with "So how are you?"

Taking a sip of her coffee Rory replied." I'm fine how about you?" This was a ritual they always followed before they got down to real conversation.

"Good. Was Jess at the house when you dropped Lynn off?"

Rory sighed. "You mean when I handed her to Rachel? Look Luke I know who spends most of the time with my daughter and it's not my ex."

Luke shook his head. "Well you know Jess-"

"Come on Luke we both know who really wants to see Lynn. You know I can see her eyes light up when I bring Lynn over."

Refilling Rory's cup Luke replied. "Yeah Rachel really looks forward to Lynn's visits. She is like a different person."

Rory took a sip of coffee and paused for a moment. "Luke, do you think Rachel would be interested in shooting photos for a book we are going to publish?"

Surprised Luke looked up into Rory's eyes. "I'm sure she would." His voice tailed off but he held his gaze and then added. "But why?"

Rory was fully aware of the consequences of using Rachel. Her mother would be furious. "I really like how she incorporates the background in her photos. She'd be perfect for this book."

Luke reached under the counter and came up with a piece of scrap paper on which he scribbled a number. "This is her cell phone, or you could just call my house. You have that number."

Rory nodded in the affirmative. "Thanks and-"

Luke interrupted "You know Lindsay and a bunch of her friends have been coming in here."

At the mention of Lindsay's name, Rory remembered her dislike of the tall blonde. She had married her Dean. In her mind Lindsay was a vapid leggy popular girl who never gave her the time of day when she attended Stars Hollow High. Not that she had any interest in talking to her anyway.

Rory thought for a moment. Lane told me that she is on the committee of the high school reunion. Maybe they are meeting here. I know a bunch of the popular girls used to like to come here after school."

I remember, and the high school bunch still comes in. Good thing the diner is dead at that time of day or I would toss them all. Nothing worse than six girls all talking at once; good thing they spend money and what's with teenagers having all this money?" Before Rory could answer Luke rose and walked to the cash register where some patron was having a problem with her credit card.

During Luke's absence Rory's thoughts again turned to Lindsay Lister. During grade school Lindsay was a tall gangly girl who was even quieter than she was if that was possible. They spoke but not often and paid no attention to each other outside school. Then one day during their freshman year in high school Lindsay turned beautiful. Suddenly she was a tall leggy natural blonde who wore short skirts and had boys following her every move. She became a cheer leader and due to her height played on the school girls' basketball team and was very popular. Lindsay became the focus of everything she despised.

Rory let her thoughts wander back to when she realized that the blonde airhead she considered Lindsay to be was dating Dean. It was at the hockey game she decided to attend when her boyfriend Jess didn't bother calling her. She remembered the shock of watching the tall blonde kiss her Dean. She had no right to do that. Dean belonged to her. No matter that she had a boyfriend in Jess. She was furious with Dean for having a girlfriend. She was even more infuriated when they got married. On one level common sense prevailed. Dean had broken up with her. She was dating Jess, but she still was furious. Then one day her Jess disappeared and every time she came home to Stars Hollow the sight of Lindsay and Dean aggravated her. Rory took another sip of her coffee; she couldn't believe they were still together.

Luke returned and slid onto the stool opposite her and mumbled "I hate credit cards. So what are you going to do with your two days of freedom?"

"Well my husb- Tristan and I are going to do some shopping and just relax.

Luke shook his head. "You know Rory it is hard for me to realize that you're married again. I guess on some level I had hoped you and Jess would work it out."

"Luke I tried. I know you must have heard some of the arguments we had; it couldn't have been nice to listen to."

"I know Rory, but some people grow out of arguing and learn to live together. I know you tried."

"Luke the arguments were just getting worse and I was afraid of where they may have led."

Puzzled Luke replied. "What do you mean by that?"

Rory remained silent and sipped on her coffee.

Luke lowered his voice and leaned forward. "Did you think he was going to hit you?"

Rory shrugged her shoulders and replied. "Well he did shove me a few times and I wasn't going to find out."

**XXXXX**

With Tristan tagging along Rory strolled through the aisles of Doose's market. Her mother wanted her to pick up an assorted variety of junk food they were going to consume while watching The Bride of Frankenstein. Rory turned to speak to her husband and noticed him looking at a tall long legged blonde girl in shorts Rory didn't mind if Tristan looked at a good looking girl, she considered it normal and harmless.

The girl was Lindsay, Dean's wife. She hadn't spoken to either of them since she an off with Jess. Rory figured she may have seen them three or four times in the last ten years, but always at a distance. Rory nudged Tristan in the ribs. "I know her, do you want an introduction?"

Tristan blushed a bit and replied with a laugh. "You busted me again. Who is she?"

"Remember Dean?"

"Yes I do."

"That's Lindsay, his wife. Do you mind finding me some coffee; I believe there is a pot at the front of the store."

Tristan nodded and went in search of the all-important coffee. Rory watched her husband walk away and tuned and continued shopping.

The last thing that was on Rory Dugray's mind as she walked the aisles of Doocey's market was Lindsay Forrester. In fact she hadn't thought about her for years. She had seen her from afar a few times, but never gave it a second thought. All she was thinking about was finding munchies for the movie they were going to watch later on. Her thoughts were suddenly jarred to reality when she slammed into something solid and almost fell to the floor. Rory regained her composure and looked up. She had collided with Lindsay. "Hi Lindsay, long time no see."

Lindsay was silent for a moment before she replied. "So after all these years you have gone from talking about how I was not good enough for Dean behind my back to, talking to me directly."

"Lindsay that was a long time-"

"Do you think I have forgotten all that you have said? Here you are Stars Hollow's Golden Girl basically telling all who would listen that I was too stupid for my husband and I was holding him back."

"Lindsay-"

"Mrs. Forrester to you, I'll have you know I worked my tail off to help put my husband through college. Would you have done that? "I worked as a waitress besides going to school full time. Dean worked construction besides going to college full time. Would you have done that? We lived on basically nothing. A movie a month was a luxury. I can tell you every type of hamburger helper there is. When I was accepted to Law school my husband supported me and worked two jobs so we could afford the tuition. You know what I like Miss. Yale graduate? I am better educated and I make about three to four times your salary as a book editor. So kiss my ass. And-

When Tristan approached Lindsay fell silent. Then spoke again. "You're not worth the breath it takes to talk to you." Lindsay tuned on her heel and strode away.

Rory was stunned by the intensity of Lindsay's attack on her. She was visibly shaken and jumped when Tristan put his hand on her shoulder. In his free hand he was holding the container of coffee she had requested. "What was that all about?"

Rory turned to Tristan with moist eyes. "I'm not sure."

"Rory why would Dean's wife attack you; unless he filled her head with lies about you."

"Tristan, let's forget about it. It's not worth talking about. Come on let's finish shopping."

"Look Rory, when someone screams at my wife in the middle of a grocery store, it is worth talking about. You can't expect me to ignore it."

Rory broke free from his hand and started walking, then turned. "It's really not worth talking about. something that happened in the past."

There was no way Tristan was going to let the incident go. He never liked Dean and he wouldn't be surprised if Dean poisoned his wife's mind toward Rory.

After the outburst Lindsay walked to the front of the store set her basket down and walked out. She was shaken by the ferocity of her tirade. Lindsay hadn't realized the amount of hate she had stored up for Rory Gilmore or whatever her last name was these days. A cold drink in a dark place suited her mood. Lindsay walked over to the town tavern, entered and paused as she let her eyes adjust to the dim lights.

The bartender met her at the bar. "What are you having?"

"Cold beer I don't care what brand." Lindsay reached into her purse for her cellphone and called Dean. After a couple of rings her husband answered. "What's up?"

"I stopped at the tavern for a beer; I'd like you to join me."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, no, I need to talk to you."

"I'll be right there bye."

Lindsay turned and picked up her beer and sensed someone staring at her. Several stools down Jess was turned toward her with a smile on his face. Lindsay wished her shorts were about six inches longer and turned away from him.

A few minute later Dean walked in and Lindsay instinctively gestured to the stool on her left; which put Dean between her and Jess. "What is going on Linds?" As soon as Dean spoke the words he noticed Jess. "Is he bothering you?"

Quickly Lindsay replied. "No." Lindsay took a deep breath and continued. "I ran into Rory Gilmore at Doose's and I told her off." Lindsay paused again then spoke. "Quite loudly."

Before Dean could answer the bartender sat a cold Labatts down. "I remember you like this brand."

Surprised, Dean looked up. "Yes Labatts is fine. Thank you." Ignoring the beer he turned back to Lindsay. "Why did you do that? Why didn't you just ignore her?"

"Well for one thing we collided."

"Then what?"

"Rory said hi Lindsay and I went off on her." Lindsay fell silent.

Dean noticed he had a bottle of beer In front of him and took a deep drink. "Lindsay, I don't understand why you just didn't say excuse me and walk away."

Lindsay soft brown eyes hardened. Do you remember the things she said about me? How she told everyone in town I wasn't good enough for you and all I would do is hold you back. Sometimes I wonder if that wasn't the cause for a large amount of the problems we were having. I think it was ironic she runs off with that idiot." Lindsay gestured down the bar at Jess. "And then we stopped having problems and we worked things out. It was like a five hundred pound weight was off our backs."

Dean nodded yes. "You're right Lindsay, I guess I may have done the same thing in your shoes, but I figured after ten years you were over it."

"I'll never be over it Dean. She did everything in her power to humiliate me, and now I've done more with my life than she has. I'm proud of what I have accomplished. I went from a naïve eighteen year old girl who didn't even know how to boil water to a Lawyer who is a member of the bar in Connecticut, New York and Massachusetts." Lindsay took a deep breath. "And I couldn't have done it without you.' Lindsay then leaned over and kissed her husband.

Jess had just placed his order for a club sandwich and a beer when Lindsay walked in. Jess shook his head and thought that shorts were designed just for woman like Lindsay. His ex-wife was an attractive woman, but she never had legs like that. If Lindsay was his wife she'd never be allowed out of the house in those shorts.

Lindsay caught him staring at her so he turned away to await his sandwich. He couldn't really drink today as he had Lynn till Sunday. Rachel was playing some sort of game with his daughter. Lynn seemed to like the game and Rachel looked like she was having fun also. He asked Rachel if she minded watching Lynn while he went out for a sandwich. She waved toward the door which he took as a yes. Jess was pretty much sick of the food at Luke's. When he ate out he preferred anywhere but there and the tavern always had good food, plus he could have a beer with his meal. No shots for him today and just one beer. He didn't need to hear all the grief that would rain upon his head if he got loaded.

Jess realized he didn't have a clue in the world what to do with a five year old girl. He never really took her anywhere unless either Rachel or Luke was with him but she did like it when he read her bedtime stories. Jess loved her but felt very inadequate around his daughter. In his mind he tried to think of ways he could relate to Lynn, but nothing came to mind. She couldn't talk about books, the one subject he always felt confident conversing in. And playing with dolls was never going to happen in his lifetime.

His sandwich arrived at the same time Dean walked in; those two are glued at the hip he thought. Their conversation this time was a bit loud and animated. He could hear everything that was said, seemed like Lindsay and his ex-wife had gotten into it. He wondered what that was all about.

With the junk food safely stowed in their car Rory and Tristan were free to browse antique stores as they had planned. Tristan decided to let the matter go for the time being. Pushing it would only start a fight and he didn't want that. They had just left Seafarers antique shop, Rory's arm was linked with his; suddenly she came to a halt. "I don't believe this."

Startled at the sudden stop Tristan replied "Believe what?"

"This" And Rory pointed to a car parked across the street. "Jess is in that bar."

For Rory a day that had started with such promise was rapidly going to hell, first Lindsay, now this. "Come on Tristan. I have a few words I want to say to Jess right about now." Rory looked both ways and rapidly crossed the street.

"Oh crap." Tristan thought to himself and followed his angry wife. They walked into the dark bar together. The drastic change from bright sunlight to the seedy dimness of the interior was startling. After a moment Rory spoke "I see him."

"Rory don't cause a scene. Tristan placed a restraining hand on his wife's shoulder. As his eyes came focused he spotted Dean and Lindsay sitting at the bar to the right of Jess seemingly in a deep conversation.

**To Be Continued….**


	6. Chapter 6

Jess's eavesdropping of Lindsay and Dean was violently interrupted when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He spun around to see his ex-wife. "What's your problem Rory?"

Rory with her voice rising. "You have custody of our daughter this weekend and I find you in a bar. What is your problem? Is this where you take Lynn when you have her?"

Jess felt his nerves tauten. Lynn was being well looked after. For a brief moment he wondered what he had ever seen in the harridan that was screaming at him. "Shut up you damn bitch. I don't need this crap from you. Lynn is with Rachel and I'm just getting lunch, so why don't you disappear till Sunday and leave me in peace."

Damn you Jess why do you even insist on seeing her when you don't even spend any time with her?"

"Screw you Rory. Lynn is well looked after, probably better than you and your faggot husband look after her. You two both work; so don't give me crap about how I spend my time with my daughter." With that said Jess looked over to Tristan, daring him to say something.

Tristan was furious. He knew the worst thing he could do is drag Jess off of his bar stool and beat the crap out of him. He never considered the overly moussed Jess to be a physical threat to him. "Jess, get a grip. Your insults mean nothing to me, because you're nothing."

Jess saw red and lunged at Tristan. Then stopped; that's all they wanted. A physical attack by him in a bar and they would gain full custody of his daughter. "Watch yourself pretty boy. One day we will settle this."

Rory was standing to the side with her hand to her mouth covering her shock at the almost violent turn of events unfolding in front of her. "Come on Tristan; we don't need this. We'll figure this out later."

Tristan allowed himself to be led away from Jess till he saw Dean and Lindsay who were staring in disbelief at the confrontation that was unfolding. He broke away from Rory's grip and strode over to Dean. "I don't know what kind of crap you're filling your wife's head with about Rory, but I don't need my wife verbally assaulted in the middle of a grocery store."

Dean rose from his stool. "Tristan, go away."

"No Dean I won't, I'm tired of you Stars Hollow yahoo's giving my wife a hard time."

Lindsay jumped up and stood in front of Dean and loudly replied to Tristan. "Nothing she doesn't deserve."

"That's bullshit. Grow up; you don't shout at people in the middle of a grocery story. What are you ignorant or something?"

Dean started to go after Tristan. "You don't call my wife ignorant."

Lindsay jockeyed herself to stay between Tristan and Dean. It was a good thing she was a tall athletic girl.

"HEY" The loud crack of the ash bat hitting the badly scratched mahogany bar shook the few customers who were not aware of the raised voices out of their alcoholic fueled fantasies. Meredith, the bartender, brandished the bat in a menacing manner. All heads turned to the blonde bartender. "What in the hell is the matter with you people. Then she pointed at Tristan and Rory. You two out; it was peaceful till you two showed up."

Meredith then held up a cell phone. "Make it quick or I'm going to call 911 and have you two hauled out of here."

Once out in the street Tristan shrugged off Rory's hand. "What just happened in there?"

Rory looked at Tristan blankly. She could not believe that she was tossed out of a bar and a bar she would not normally ever consider walking into. "Jess, we were talking to him and, he got nasty."

Tristan shook his head. "Not that Rory, What did Dean's wife mean when she said, nothing you didn't deserve. I don't get this, how do you even know her?

"It's not worth talking about Tristan, I really don't care. I just want to be away from here."

"Okay, fine, but tell me how you know her?"

Exasperated Rory replied. "Grade school and she was in some of my high school classes before I went to Chilton."

"You mean this is all over some school girl misunderstanding?"

"I guess so, let's just drop it. I'm sure we won't be crossing their paths again anytime soon."

"But Rory isn't she going to be at the Stars Hollow High reunion?"

"Come on Tristan, let it go. We don't have to attend the reunion?"

Puzzled Tristan stopped walking and turned to face his wife. "I thought you wanted to go on account of Lane."

After a moment of silence Rory replied. "Dear, we have other issues besides Dean's wife. I think our situation with Jess is where we should be concentrating our energies."

Tristan nodded in agreement, but he instinctively knew there was something his wife was not telling him. "You're right." Then he paused momentarily. "Let's go to the inn, I could use a scotch and soda, and I don't think we're going to get one here."

"Don't you want to look at more antique shops dear?

Tristan took a deep breath. "No, I'm not in the mood any longer. Actually Tristan felt disappointment. He wondered what Rory was keeping from him.

**XXXXX**

Back in the bar Jess fought down an urge to order bourbon, but he did give into having a second beer. He was furious with Rory. How dare she come into the bar and publically try and humiliate him. One day he was going to knock her off her high horse. Which brought him to his second thought; what was going on between Lindsay and Rory. From what he gathered from the qusai yelling match between Tristan and Dean, Lindsay said or did something to Rory in the market. It was tempting to walk over to the couple and ask them what happened, but Dean would probably get in his face. In fact they hadn't spoken to each other since the fight. Maybe if he ran into Lindsay alone he'd ask her. Speaking of Lindsay he wished Dean would get out of the way so he could check her legs out again.

"Jess."

He looked up to see Meredith the barmaid standing in front of him. "Yes"

"Do you want another beer?"

Jess sighed. "No, I have my daughter this weekend and I need to get back. What are the damages?"

Meredith walked to the register and returned with his bill. She handed it to him. Hesitated then spoke. "I take it that was your ex-wife?"

Jess thought everyone knew that Rory was his ex-wife. Then he realized that Meredith did not grow up in Stars Hollow. "Yeah that's her and thanks for running her off."

Meredith nodded. "No problem." She considered Jess an ass, but he was a solitary drinker and did not give her any trouble. She picked up the crinkled twenty Jess had carelessly tossed on the bar and returned with his change.

Jess scooped up the change and threw a couple of bills on the bar and started walking out. He glanced back at Lindsay and Dean and wondered what they were laughing about. During the walk back to Luke's apartment he wondered why Rory wanted to talk to him. She had mentioned it several times but still had made no move to have a conversation with him. Jess shrugged his shoulders; whatever she wanted he'd say no just out of principal.

Dean's combative stance turned to laughter as he watched Meredith toss Rory and her husband out of the tavern. Startled by Dean's laughter Lindsay turned puzzled wondering what he was laughing about. Then it hit her. He was laughing at the irony of goodie two shoes being tossed out. Lindsay then realized that Meredith, not being a local did not have Rory on a pedestal like most of Stars Hollow. With a smile she playfully punched her husband in the arm. "Come on Dean you're making a scene."

"I know, I can't help it, I never thought I would see the day Rory would get tossed out of a bar in Stars Hollow. Hey, speaking of Rory is she invited to the ten year reunion?

"Yes, I thought I told you. Anyone who was in our class over the four years was invited. Rory did her freshman year with us so she was sent an invite.

Dean thought for a second. "Does that mean Jess is invited also?"

Lindsay laughed. "Of course he was but I have it on good authority his invitation was lost on the way to the post office."

Dean chuckled. "I wonder how long it will be till he figures it out."

"Actually Dean I don't think he would really care. It's not like he had any friends in the school."

**XXXXX**

Their visit was almost at an end. It was late Sunday afternoon. They were sitting at a corner table drinking coffee till it was time to pick Lynn up. They knew Jess would not give her back until the last minute. The large ornate mariners clock over the bar struck three bells. Rory glanced up at her husband. "Almost time to pick Lynn up"

Tristan nodded silently and took another sip of his coffee. He was disappointed with his wife. They never kept secrets from each other, but she was keeping one from him now. The intensity of Lindsay's outburst in the market told him that it was much more than a school girl disagreement, but all attempts to garner more information were stonewalled. Tristan sighed and spoke. "Rory do you really understand what time it is from the ringing of the clock bell.

Smiling Rory looked up. "Yes, when I was living with my grandparents, one of my grandfather's friends was retired navy. In his conversation he kept saying things like eight bells and two bells. Well I was curious and asked what he was talking about." Rory laughed. "That was a mistake. For the next hour he explained it to me and wouldn't stop till I understood it. Tristan I want to talk to Jess alone. I think if you're not there he may be somewhat rational."

Tristan took the car keys out of his pocket and placed them on the table. "I think you're right. Put it to him and see if he will let us take Lynn out of state so we can move to Boston."

Rory approached the front door of Luke and Rachel's house with some trepidation. Usually picking up Lynn was Jess saying goodbye to his daughter and ignoring her. Hopefully Jess would react rationally to her request. Hesitantly she knocked on the door. Jess appeared; stared at her for a minute, glanced at the clock. With an emotionless tone he spoke. "You're ten minutes early." And then he started to close the door.

Quickly in a pleading voice Rory spoke. "Jess, please, I need to talk to you."

Jess hesitated, stepped out and closed the door. "I thought we had said everything we need to say to each other." Jess looked over to Rory's car. "Where's your douche of a husband?"

Rory bit her tongue. The last thing she wanted was to get into an argument with her ex. "He's back at the inn. Let me talk, okay?"

"Go ahead and talk then."

Rory took a deep breath. She wanted to get it all out at once. "Jess, Tristan and I have received wonderful job offers in Boston. We'd like to live there-"

Jess interrupted. "So you want to leave Lynn with me full time?"

"No, no Jess she'd come with us. There would be no change in your visitation rights and we would have her here just like before. Boston is only two hours away." Rory looked at Jess for some sign of what he was going to say.

Jess shrugged his shoulders. "Not happening." Turned and walked back into the house and closed the door.

Rory knew he would come back out when it was exactly six P.M.

Rory walked back to her car, reached in and took her cellphone off the center console; then dialed her Husband. Tristan answered on the first ring. "How did it go?"

Seething with frustration Rory replied. "It didn't go."

Quietly Tristan replied. I'm done playing games with that jerk. We need to take this back to the courts. I'll speak to my father tonight and see what he recommends.

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a typical busy afternoon at Luke's. Business was brisk and Jess was feeling good. He got lucky last night. It had been awhile, but his luck was changing. The girl was some navy chick that wandered into his favorite bar. Jess instinctively knew that she most likely had as much desire to see him again as he had wanted to see her again; none.

Jess paused and watched Lane scurry around frantically. Lane was very sensitive to criticism so she over compensated. While watching Lane Jess noticed that the mail lady Mary Jo Rosen had entered. She would walk to the register and leave whatever mail was destined for the diner. But this time as soon as she deposited the mail Mary Jo looked around. Spotting Jess she approached him. "Registered letter Jess; you have to sign for it."

Jess's curiosity was piqued; who would send him a registered letter? "Sure." Jess signed the pink form, took the letter and shoved it in his pocket to read when he had more time, then turned back to Mary Jo and asked her if she was going to break down and have lunch. Jess knew very well that she preferred to eat at Al's Pancake World.

"Someday Jess, but not today" She then reached out and took the slip out of Jesse's hand. "Have a good one Jess."

Jess shrugged. "Yeah okay." Then he went back to work clearing tables. About two o'clock the lunch rush subsided and Jess had a chance to see who sent him a registered letter. A stool at the end of the counter was vacant so Jess grabbed a coke out of the cooler and claimed the seat. Opening the envelope he quickly read the contents of the letter. Shocked Jess read it again. _"That damned bitch." _He said under his breath. He was being subpoenaed to the Family Court in Hartford; for a review of his custody agreement with Rory over his daughter Lynn.

The only thing Jess could think about was a drink in the dark quiet bar he frequented so he could figure out what he was going to do.

"Lane, I'll give you a twenty if you finish my shift."

The harried housewife looked up. She needed the money. Zack her husband still had dreams of being a big time rock and roll musician. What he really needed was a steady job. "Yeah okay Jess let me call my husband and make sure he will watch the kids."

Lane turned away from the battle scarred wall mounted telephone. "Okay Jess, give me the twenty and go."

Jess took out two tens from his wallet and placed them on the counter by Lane. Wordlessly she scooped the bills up and turned away to tend to the customers.

Entering the dimly lit bar room Jess started to relax. A beer and a few shots and he'd be able to figure out what he was going to do.

Meredith had his beer waiting for him as he arrived at the bar and waited till he sat and asked him if he wanted a shot. "Yes, I'll take one." Jess replied.

The blonde bartender placed the shot in front of Jess and noticed he was reading something. Wordlessly she turned and walked away. It was the quiet time in the pub; the time between the lunch crowd and happy hour.

"Screw that bitch." Startled Meredith looked up from the crossword puzzle she was doing. "What's the problem Jess?"

Jess looked up and motioned for another shot. When Meredith arrived with the shot he replied. "It seems my ex-wife wants to change our custody agreement."

Jess rarely had long conversations with her so Meredith was curious. "Is it that bad, is she trying to take your daughter away from you?"

Jess threw back his shot and replied. "More or less she wants to move out of state with her. That was funny, you throwing her and her idiot husband out of here the other day."

"No Jess it wasn't. They were bothering my customers nothing more or less. Your ex-wife is pretty."

Jess smirked and replied. "Yeah, I don't know. I've had better."

Meredith shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, so are you going to get a lawyer and fight this?"

"Jess shook his head. "With what Meredith, her moron husband's father is a millionaire and head partner of a big time Hartford law firm and my ex's grandparents are millionaires. They all hate me and I believe they would spend millions to beat me."

Without a word Meredith walked away and started to wash glasses.

This disconcerted Jess. "Come on Meredith, what would you do in my situation?"

Meredith hesitated and then sat the glass she was washing on the counter; she then turned to Jess. "Do you really love your daughter?"

"Yeah Meredith, of course I do."

"Whatever you say Jess, what I recommend is to find a large reputable law firm and present your case and hope they do pro bono work."

Jess was confused. "What is pro bono work?"

"You find a law firm that is interested in your case and is willing to represent you for free." Meredith hesitated and then continued speaking. "That is if they believe you."

"Why wouldn't they believe me Meredith?

Meredith hesitated. She wanted to say to Jess that he was an ass. "I'm not sure Jess but it may have something to do with your demeanor."

Jess didn't understand.

**Lindsay and Shane**

Lindsay left her office and was on her way to lunch when she noticed a familiar figure in the firm's waiting room. At first it didn't register who it was, but when Lindsay reached the elevator she knew. Turning back Lindsay entered the waiting room. "Shane what are you doing here?"

Startled at hearing her first name Shane looked up and into the friendly smile of Lindsay. Rising Shane spoke "Hey, hi; I'm here to sit in on a deposition on a negligence suit."

"Which case is it?"

"Johnson versus Beacon Construction."

"That's going to be a nasty one." Lindsay paused. "You work for a New York law, what are you doing here in Connecticut. How did you guys get involved?"

"We're representing a subcontractor from New York who is at this point is an interested third party." Shane smiled. "No we're not opposing you."

Laughing Lindsay replied. "Well in that case let's have lunch. I'm on my way out."

"I'd love to Lindsay, but I don't want to miss the deposition."

Lindsay walked over to the receptionist and softly spoke to her; then looked up. "You have time. It will be at least another forty five minutes before anything happens.

The two women walked out into the bright sunlight. Lindsay glanced around, and then pointed. "There's lunch."

"Shane laughed when she spotted the Sabrett hotdog push cart. "I get these all the time in the city."

After ordering their hotdogs the two women found a park bench and without much talking devoured their hotdogs. Lindsay waited till Shane finished. "I have a question."

Shane nodded. "Okay, ask away."

Lindsay wiped the last vestiges of mustard off her fingers and looked up at Shane. "You know we could have mailed you the deposition; so why did you come up?"

Shane shrugged. "I'm very good at reading people and my boss likes me to be present and give him my opinions on the participants."

Curiously Lindsay looked at her lunch companion. "So you can read minds?"

"Not at all, but I can usually tell when someone is lying."

"That's interesting."

Shane continued on. "I am sure you know I had a few pretty rough years-"

"I do know Shane, and-"

"Let's just say I developed a sixth sense about truth telling."

"I admire how you changed your life Shane"

Blushing, the paralegal replied. "Thanks"

Shane almost laughed when Lindsay's cellphone rang. It was some cute nursery rhyme that escaped her memory.

Lindsay said one word. "Thanks" Then turned to Shane. "Your deposition starts in ten minutes. I had the receptionist give me a heads up on the start. So let's go."

The two women briskly walked back to the three story building that housed the law offices. Upon arriving in the reception room Lindsay tore off a piece of notepaper from the receptionists pad and wrote her home number. "Call me, let's see if we can get together and drag our other halves out to dinner or something."

Shane smiled. "Thanks I'd like that and thanks for the looking out for me today. One question, what was the tune your cellphone played?"

"Oh it's a very appropriate tune for a lawyer; Three Blind Mice."

Shane was still laughing when she entered the conference room and received a few odd looks.

**The Diner**

Jess was waiting tables when Lindsay Forester walked in; actually in his mind it was more like she glided in. Her blonde hair was up and she was wearing a charcoal gray business suit with a white blouse. The skirt fell demurely below her knees. Jess sighed; he wished the skirt was about six inches higher.

Lindsay looked around the crowded diner and took a seat at the counter. Being the middle of the week Jess wondered what she was doing in Stars Hollow and it looked as if she was dressed for work. As soon as his uncle took the order Lindsay reached down and took a sheath of papers from her briefcase and started reading.

The diner was busy so all thoughts of Lindsay vanished from his mind. Twenty minutes later his ex-wife walked in, looked around and took the only available seat which was at the counter.

Jess watched in amazement as his ex-wife sat next to Lindsay. Obviously Rory had no idea. Jess stood motionless, transfixed waiting for the explosion. Lindsay just absentmindedly took small bites from her sandwich and continued to read whatever she was reading.

Luke approached Rory and he had an uncertain look on his face. Rory seemed oblivious to who she was sitting next to. "Hi, Rory what can I get you?"

As soon as Luke said Rory; Lindsay turned and stared at her. Rory gazed back at her unsure of what to do or say. Lindsay shook her head and started shoveling papers into her briefcase. She looked up at Luke, "Check please."

Silently Luke handed her the bill. Lindsay glanced at it and placed a twenty on the bar, much more than was needed. "Keep the change." Then without a further look at Rory she gathered up her stuff and quickly walked out of the diner.

Rory stared at Lindsay leaving and turned to Luke and shrugged her shoulders, I guess she's never going to get over it."

Luke turned his palms upward. "Rory, I'm not going to get in the middle of whatever you two are fussing about. In fact I don't want to know about it."

Jess noticed that in Lindsay's haste to depart a few pages of the brief she was reading had fell to the floor. With two quick steps he swooped in and picked up the errant pages and headed out the door to find Lindsay.

Lindsay was about a block ahead of him and Jess started running. His cigarette habit was catching up with him and when he caught up with Lindsay he was wheezing and panting. All he could utter was "Lindsay."

Hearing her name Lindsay turned and faced the panting Jess. "What do you want Jess?"

Jess handed her the missing papers, "These fell on the floor."

Lindsay took the papers from Jess and scanned them. She smiled at Jess. "Thank you I appreciate you returning them to me. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Jess wanted to say take me to the bar and buy me a drink, but he knew that wasn't going to work, besides he had an idea in his mind. "No problem Lindsay, I figured they were important."

Lindsay was puzzled, she never knew Jess to be kind or considerate of anyone. "Are you sure Jess?"

"Lindsay, you work for a law firm?"

"Yes I do, need some legal advice?"

"No, not right now, see you around Lindsay."

"Thank you again Jess, I'll see you." Lindsay turned and walked away.

Jess watched her walk and smiled. He had an idea. If he played his cards right his ex and her arrogant husband was going to be in for a surprise.

To be Continued….


End file.
